Pivotally connected roadway barrier modules are well known and interconnection between the modules is commonly accomplished by use of connector pins hingedly connecting the roadway barrier modules.
Under certain conditions a connector pin of conventional type is subject to a ratcheting load that can push the pin up and out of position during pickup and placement of the barrier. It is known to put a retaining clip on the pin but it is cumbersome and difficult to apply and remove. Further, such an approach has challenges with forces. In some cases special tools are required to place or remove the connector pin.
The following patent documents disclose arrangements which are believed to be representative of the current state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 9,068,382, issued Jun. 30, 2015, U.S. Pat. No. 8,939,675, issued Jan. 27, 2015, U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,492, issued May 4, 2010, U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,647, issued Jan. 4, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,842, issued May 9, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,268, issued Aug. 20, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,425, issued May 9, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,044, issued Feb. 21, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,029, issued Apr. 1, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,154, issued Jul. 1, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,044, issued Oct. 14, 2003, and French Patent No. FR2826024, dated Oct. 29, 2004.